


The Happy Hunt

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brothers Kink, Candy, Clues, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, Fun, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Twincest, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Muscles, Riddles, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Twins Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Never having had a regular Easter before, Isaac is treated to an extra-special Easter Egg Hunt by the twins Ethan and Aiden.





	The Happy Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



> The following chapter contains implied/referenced Ethan/Aiden and minor Twincest, along with sexual references throughout.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Ethan glanced at Aiden, nervousness suddenly filling his voice, replacing his usual confidence.

“He better like it, you’ve been setting this up all week!” Aiden growled, folding his arms across the stretched fabric of his too-tight t-shirt, his pectoral muscles threatening to burst out.

“Hey, play nice.”

“I’ll be nice, I’ve no problem being nice, it’s just-”

“I know, I know.” Ethan sighed and turned to his brother, placing both hands on Aiden’s shoulders. “But I figure after today, everything should be clear. Clearer. I hope.”

“Hmm.” Aiden grunted, unconvinced. He glanced at his phone and nodded. “He’ll be here any minute.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ethan repeated, wandering over to the mirror to fix his hair, tilting his strong jaw from side to side with his thumb and forefinger as though to figure out his best angle.

“You look great, so stop worrying.”

“I just don’t want him to think this is childish.”

“Well…if he _does_ …” Aiden flicked out his claws of his right hand and idly began cleaning the nails of his other hand. Ethan looked over and rolled his eyes even as his brother couldn’t stay serious, a smirk pulling at his handsome face. “I’ll change his mind!”

“What do I have to do, muzzle you?”

“If you’re feeling kinky!”

“Ugh!” Ethan snorted a laugh but before he could continue, the twins both tensed up, the sound of an approaching motorbike that was not their own. “Scott must be dropping him off.”

“Yeah, that’s his engine.” Aiden sheathed his claws and walked over to join Ethan by the door. “Did you tell Scott about it?”

“Yeah, not all the details of course, but enough that he probably won’t stay around; it’ll just be you, me, and Isaac.” Ethan took a deep breath as the motorbike pulled into their yard and the engine turned off. “How do I look?”

“Perfect, perfect.” Aiden ran a hand over his bare arm, the grip tightening with reassurance around Ethan’s bicep. “Just relax and enjoy this!”

“Ok.” Ethan fixed a smile on his face and opened the door. “Good morning!”

 

“Oh, hey.” Isaac looked up from his phone, blinking in the sun that broke through the clouds. He smiled at Ethan, walking across the gravel of their yard to kiss his boyfriend’s lips affectionately. “Scott just…took off, not sure what that was about, he seems to think that there’s something going on that I’m about to enjoy. Other than the obvious, of course!”

“Mmh hmm.” Ethan murmured good naturedly, catching Isaac’s smirk. He slid his arm down to rest comfortably against his boyfriend’s waist, pulling them closer together as he guided Isaac back into the house. “Well, _that_ could certainly be on the agenda for later, but right now-”

“I know, you want my help prepping for the Easter dinner.” Isaac cut him off, nodding along. “I don’t think you should want my help though, I’m all thumbs when it comes to chopping up vegetables or peeling potatoes or whatever you want me to do.”

“Oh, that’s ok, Isaac,” Aiden called out from inside the house. “We actually have pretty much everything prepared already, I’ve put the meat in the oven and, uh, I guess you could help decorate the table?”

“Um, cool.” Isaac nodded, swallowing uncomfortably when they walked through the door. He waited for Aiden to turn around and then gestured frantically between Ethan and his brother, confusion clouding his features as he mouthed “I thought we’d be alone!” Ethan just grinned at him and placed his hand on Isaac’s own, shaking his head silently. “Uh, so the table?”

“Over there, put the white table cloth on it and I’ll grab the good china from the closet.”

“Good china?” Isaac looked at him sharply. “I thought this was like a paper plates type of affair, I’m not sure I’m dressed for that level of fancy.”

“Yeah, I imagine you look do good in a suit.” Aiden said, turning away as he muttered, “Your birthday suit.”

“What?!” Isaac barked; certain he must have misheard his boyfriend’s brother. “Uh, I’ll just put out the table cloth…” He felt his ears burn when he glanced up at Aiden, the other guy seeming unembarrassed as he casually flexed his large biceps when he stooped to pick up the haunch of lamb. “Must have been my imagination.”

“And here we are.” Ethan returned a few minutes later with several fine, white china plates, a decorative motif ringing the edges in gleaming gold. He placed the stack onto the table, turning away for a second as Isaac moved to place the dishes out. “Um, Isaac?”

“I’ll be careful.”

“Oh, good.” Ethan mumbled, reaching out to touch his boyfriend’s arm. “But I was actually going to ask you something else.”

“Um, ok.” Isaac glanced between Ethan and Aiden who had now come over from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. “Why do I suddenly feel like you’re ganging up on me?”

“Relax, I’m the one that’s nervous.” Ethan pressed his lips together and then thrust the arm he was holding behind his back outwards, a cream envelope in his hand. “Take it!”

“Ok.” Isaac took it from his boyfriend’s slightly trembling fingers. The envelope was thick and heavy as he weighed it in his hand. “So, do I open it?”

“Not yet!”

“Relax, bro.” Aiden stood behind Ethan and rubbed his shoulders. “Just explain it to him.”

“Right, right, um, well, do you remember our conversation last week? About Easter? How you said you never did any of the normal holiday things and-”

“Yeah, that’s why we’re having dinner.” Isaac frowned at them. “Right?”

“Well, not just dinner, because I was thinking that if you never really had Easter before, then you never really would have had an Easter Egg Hunt, would you?” Ethan asked, half wincing as though he expected Isaac to laugh at him.

“Ethan, is this a list of clues?” Isaac replied, turning over the envelope. His boyfriend nodded silently, and Isaac grinned at him, the sort of smile that was like watching the sun break through storm clouds on a winter’s day. “This is amazing!” He ripped open the envelope, turning to place it on the table and pull out the thick, parchment-like scroll that was inside. Ornate, curly writing entwined across the top, proclaiming that it was indeed an Easter Egg Hunt, and the script underneath was of plainer, easier to read text; a list of ten clues. “Oh, man, I can’t believe this!”

“You really like it?” Ethan half-smiled.

“Bro,” Aiden punched his arm lightly. “Can’t you hear the excitement in his voice? He likes it!”

“Yeah, I do!” Isaac agreed quickly with Aiden, turning back to Ethan with another smile, his eyes wet as emotion pulsed through his chest. “Thank you, I never, I’ve never done one of these before.”

“Well, hopefully, the clues won’t be too hard.” Ethan said, moving across to pull Isaac into a one-armed hug. “All the eggs are either in the house or in the garden, me and Aiden will go with you, in case you need a hint or something. But no werewolf powers to cheat, ok?”

“Ok.” He grinned again, eyes already pouring over the clues. “Hmm, I think I have number three worked out already!”

“Alright, let’s go!”

"Werewolves can speak and humans can talk, I have four legs, but I can't walk..." Isaac frowned to himself as he looked around the twins' open-plan living room. "I thought I…ah, of course! It's a table, right?!"

"Which one?"

"Um...coffee table." Isaac gave Ethan a flirty grin and knelt down, looking under the heavy wooden frame. "Yeah, I remember being in this position."

"Oh, god." Aiden muttered, rolling his eyes. "Don't just kneel there looking cute, get the damn egg!"

"Uh, sure." Isaac blinked, the combination of order and compliment unbalancing him. He dismissed Aiden’s lingering gaze and thrust his hand beneath the table, nodding when he felt the rounded shape of a large egg strapped to the underneath of the wooden part of the table. "Got it!" Isaac pulled out the foil-wrapped egg and unwrapped it eagerly. "Oh! It's hollow! And full of candy...milk duds...that creamy taste, huh?" 

"Yup." Ethan managed to keep a straight face as Isaac looked impishly at him. "Most of the eggs you find will have candy, a few will have some special, uh, items. And the last one is extra special."

"So super-special that you'll need to piece together all the clues from the, uh, special eggs to find it." Aiden smirked and leaned on Ethan's shoulder to look at the other werewolf, Isaac’s mouth stuffed full of Milk Duds. "Trust me, you'll know which ones are special!"

“And don’t eat all the candy at once,” Ethan warned as Isaac picked up his list of clues again. “We still have that big piece of meat to get through.”

“It’s real _juicy_ too.” Aiden drawled.

“Uh.” Isaac swallowed hard, his breath catching on Aiden’s suggestive tone, his eyes darting down to covertly scope out Aiden’s bulge, the obvious dick print against his loose sweatpants was almost enough to make him wish-

“Hey! C’mon, keep going, you have another nine to solve!” Ethan called out, stepping away from Aiden to gesture for Isaac to move. “What one are you thinking of next?”

“Um, the first one actually seems related.” Isaac replied, his cheeks flushing again when his eyes connected with Aiden’s own, the other werewolf giving him a knowing smirk. “Uh, the next Easter Egg will be found with ease, if you get a sudden urge to sneeze. Tissues, right? Got to be. Although I don't remember having to use them for much sneezing..."

"Seriously?" Aiden shook his head at Ethan. "And I thought they were all innocuous. Instead, all these clues are references to the places you guys have had sex here!"

"Not all of them!" Ethan protested as they followed Isaac into the rear of the house where the twins’ bedrooms were located side-by-side. "The one in the backyard would be pretty hard to use as a sex position honestly. Maybe you’d get some good leverage, but your ass would be hanging way out!”

"Hmm." Aiden grunted, unconvinced, folding his arms again, biceps bulging distractingly. He glanced at Isaac when the werewolf snapped his gaze away, suddenly very interested in Ethan's potted plant. "Tissues are by the bed."

"Next to the lube." Ethan added helpfully.

"Ugh, yeah, I see them." Isaac nodded and picked up the box, frowning when he heard something rattle within. "Hold on...ah, a small one!" He pulled off the foil wrapper carefully, humming to himself when he saw a partial clue written on the inside. "This is one of the special ones, huh?"

"Yup."

"And it's full of...um." Isaac looked up at Ethan sharply. "Is this a travel sized bottle of lube?!"

"You'll never know when you'll need it! And besides, remember two weeks ago after the movie...on the motorbike...and you-"

"Yeah! Yeah, I remember just fine!" Isaac cut across him as Ethan grinned and Aiden smirked. He quickly ate the chocolate part of the egg and slipped the lube bottle into his trouser pocket. "Um, next one...You put things into this each day, but never take anything out of it. Huh, tricky."

"I can-" Ethan started, but Aiden cut across him.

"We should give Isaac warmer-colder hints instead of a verbal clue; can't make this too easy for him."

"Ugh, what a taskmaster, gonna drive me real hard!" Isaac snickered and re-read the clue when Aiden half nodded at him. "Um, am I in the right room?"

"You're pretty cold right now." Aiden replied, shaking his head. He followed as Isaac walked across the room towards the adjoining bathroom that the twins shared. "Oooh, getting warmer!"

"You're hot." Ethan said as Isaac placed his hand on the bathroom door. "And not just with the clue!"

"Thanks, haha!" Isaac smiled and opened the door, looking around as he stepped inside, hearing the twins whispering something to each other. "How about now?"

"Err, still hot; like just take off your shirt levels of hot." Aiden shrugged. "Move a bit."

"Re-read the clue." Ethan advised. 

"I put something in here and get nothing back." Isaac tilted his head, confused. "Can't you give me one hint, guys?"

"Well, you do get relief." Ethan said as Aiden grumbled. "What?"

"That's pretty much the solution!"

"It's the toilet!" Isaac cried out, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Duh! Err, it's not inside, right?"

"This isn't a chocolate egg," Ethan explained, gesturing for Isaac to get down and look behind his spotlessly clean toilet. "It's one of the plastic ones."

"With another special clue, hmm." Isaac said softly, adding the foil wrapper to the other one. He pulled open the egg and laughed, fishing out a bulbous black silicone plug with a flared base. "I figure this might come in handy, especially with my travel-sized lube!"

"Looks like a nice butt plug!" Aiden smirked as he leaned against the door.

"You want to give it a ride?" Isaac grinned back at him, expecting to push Ethan's brother off kilter, but Aiden's smirk just got wider, his eyes twinkling.

"It's your present, you should probably use it first!"

"Ugh..."

"I better make a note to get you your own for Christmas, bro!" Ethan laughed and patted Aiden's arm, returning to his bedroom. Aiden licked his lips as Isaac went to pass him, both of them stopping in the doorway for a few seconds, close enough to touch each other until Isaac pulled away and followed Ethan. "You're doing good so far, having fun?"

"Yeah, I am." Isaac replied, leaving the butt plug on Ethan's bedside table. "Though I imagine that the normal egg hunts aren't like this."

"Yeah, but this is more fun!" Ethan grinned at them, handing Isaac the parchment again. "Next?"

 

“You’re super-close!” Ethan grinned at Isaac excitedly as his boyfriend got up from looking behind the wheels of Aiden’s motorbike. “Only one more egg to go!”

“Yeah,” Isaac smiled and glanced at Ethan. “Hey, thanks for setting all this up, it must have taken you a while; writing the clues, hiding everything, finding stuff for the eggs.”

“Aw, it wasn’t-”

“It took him all week,” Aiden cut across his brother and grinned at Isaac from his position behind Ethan. “He’ll try and be modest but-”

“But I think I smell the meat burning.” Ethan interrupted him and looked pointedly back at the house, his brother getting the hint and backing off. He looked over at Isaac when his boyfriend cracked open the egg with a bark of surprise. “Hehe, yeah, I thought that might be unexpected, and fun!”

“There’s, like, six, seven, different flavors here!”

“I think it’s eight.” Ethan replied, moving forward to look at the brightly colored sachets spilling out of the plastic egg. “Yeah, there’s the last one.”

“I’m sensing a theme here,” Isaac glanced suspiciously at him. “First the lube, then the butt plug, then that _big_ dildo up the tree in the backyard, and now eight different flavors of edible lube?”

“Hey, you’re hot and delicious, but I remember you talking about that cream and chocolate sauce fantasy a few weeks ago.” Ethan shrugged as Isaac stared. “Hey, I’m a good listener.”

“Scary good!”

“This could be fun or gross, but lube is easier to get out of the sheets than cream and chocolate sauce.”

“Spoken like a man with experience of it!” Isaac grinned as Ethan rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully. “Ok, so, I have all the written clues done, I just need to figure out the one from all the fragments.”

“Yeah, and you’re gonna have to solve that one on your own.” Ethan suddenly looked concerned. “I can hear Aiden cursing in the kitchen, I better go help him.”

“Your brother might curse like a sailor but at least he’s inventive!” Isaac laughed and gestured for his boyfriend to go. “I was promised his juicy meat, remember?!”

“Oh, I’ll make sure Aiden has a nice big piece of juicy meat for you to get your mouth around!” Ethan called out as he darted back to the house, smirking when he heard Isaac choking momentarily on a piece of chocolate. Inside, he was greeted by a giddy Aiden, the roasted haunch of lamb already resting on the table. “You got everything ready?”

“Almost, just preparing the afters,” Aiden said as he pulled the fridge door open and handed Ethan the large bowl of whipped cream. “I’m just not sure he’ll be in the mood for dinner when he sees the dessert.”

“Oh, we can eat it cold.” Ethan grinned and pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion. “You take the cream; I’ll get the sauce!”

 

“Uh, it has to be the kitchen,” Isaac scratched his head and glanced at the foil wrappers scattered in front of him. “It tells me to return to my start but not dig too deep in case I come out the other side. Is that a reference to digging to China? Ah! Because Ethan brought out their good china, of course!” He grinned and gathered up the scraps of foil and placing them on top of his mixed pile of sweet treats and sex toys, using the front of his baggy t-shirt to hold all the treasures. 

Isaac walked back to the house, opening the door awkwardly as he tried not to let anything fall. “Hey guys, I solved the riddle! It’s the kitchen…table…” He trailed off, fingers losing their grip as he stared at the table in front of him, his collected prizes spilling onto the floor. The twins were both lying on top of the tablecloth, their heads close enough that their hair was brushing. They were both naked, both facing him on their sides, strong bodies and deep tans on display. 

Isaac swallowed hard, his mouth unexpectedly dry as his eyes darted from Ethan to Aiden, roaming all over their muscled forms, his gaze lingering on the twizzles of whipped cream that adorned Aiden’s nipples and the long, thick line of cream that had been piped along the girthy base of his cock all the way out to the flared head of his slow erection. Ethan was similarly decorated, shiny trails of what could only be chocolate sauce laid in ribbons across his torso and biceps, dripping from his flushed, smooth skin onto the table. “Ugh…um…”

“Surprise!” Ethan grinned at him, exchanging a look with Aiden when they both noticed Isaac’s trousers becoming uncomfortably tight, his cock instantly hard. “I told you I’m a good listener, and I’m also pretty good at observing other things; like how you get turned on by Aiden every time he comes into the room.”

“What? No, I-”

“Relax, Isaac.” Aiden smirked at him and then looked over at his brother, their faces inches away from each other. He leaned in closer and Ethan mirrored him; a deep, passionate kiss as their eyes closed and the twins started making out with each other. After several long, moan-filled seconds of pleasure, Aiden pulled away, leaving his brother’s lips glistening and Isaac’s hand down his pants. “I know you like me, and you want to hook up, but the thing is, it always used to be me and Ethan; together, in _every_ way. You kind of disrupted that for us, but since you’re game and-”

“I am _so_ game!” Isaac grinned, stripping off his t-shirt and pants in record time, kicking his shoes to one side, his underwear flung off hard enough that it got hooked on the lampshade across the room. “This has got to be the best Easter Egg Hunt ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! I don’t have the time right now to do a second part to this story, which would be the smut between the three of them, but I do hope to get to it at some point. Thanks for reading and enjoy your Easter!


End file.
